


Chance

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Just another oneshot story of mine, M/M, markhyuck, school crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: When Mark finally have the confident to confess his feelings, Donghyuck walk away without hearing his feelings to the younger
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Chance

  
Mark Lee, known as the most handsome, the most intelligent and kind students in school. Wherever he go around the school, students always look up to him and there is some girls and biys swooning over him. And you can include Donghyuck in it too.

Lee Donghyuck, just an average student who loves wearing sweatshirt and hoodie in school always being teased for how fat he is. But he is not that fat though, the girls who teasing him just jealous because he looks so beautiful than them.   
  


Mark know how much everyone likes him especially Donghyuck. Honestly, Mark has been admiring Donghyuck ever since he knew about Donghyuck feeling towards him. It has been 5 months though. And he still remember when Donghyuck confess his feelings...   
  


_**Flashback** _   
_Mark was standing in front his locker trying to get his books for the next lesson when Donghyuck suddenly approached him._

_"Em.. hyung nim.." a honey and cute voice from behind make Mark almost turn around in hurry just to see who is the owner of the soft voice. Once he turn, he was meet with a cute sight of Lee Donghyuck, a junior from Music major, wearing a pastel sweater that was a bit huge on him. Mark blinked his eyes twice at the sight._

_"Y-yes.. how can i help you?" Mark cursed himself inside his head when he stutter in front Donghyuck. A blush can be seen on Donghyuck's cheek._

_"Actually.. i like you" Donghyuck didn't dare to look at Mark that time so he just look down at his shoes. "Can you give me a chance to be with you?" He ended asking, almost whispering. Mark feel a slight proud seeing how much red the boy in front him now because of him._

_He really want to test how long Donghyuck will bear to wait for him if he said to wait.._

_"Can you give me time? I just need some times to think about it" Mark replied studying the younger reaction. Donghyuck was so shocked that Mark was telling him to wait, is that mean Mark is going to accept him??_

_Because of that, he smile shyly and left after saying goodbye. Mark just watched the younger until he was disappear from his sight._

_"He is cute.. i like him" a sweet smile crept on Mark's face._   
  
  
  


_**Present**_  
It was happening a month ago. Now wherever he saw Donghyuck, he will give the boy a sweet smile while waving hands at him or just winked at him. Because of that, he get to see how cute Donghyuck is when he was blushing mess.

He even asked Johnny, his best friend about what Donghyuck had told him.

"Hyung, do you think i should reject or accept him?" Mark asked Johnny when they were hanging out at the Han River on Saturday evening. Johnny flinch at the question. Mark never asked his opinion if there is someone confess at him. Cause he always reject them, of course in polite way.

"Who is _him_ by the way?" Johnny asked Mark that was staring at the river.

"Lee Domghyuck" he answered with a shy smile on his face. Johnny could tell that his best friend right now already whipped for this Donghyuck guy.

"Well.. do you like him??" Mark nodded his head. Johnny smile in satisfy. Finally, his stupid found someone that he really like.

"Make him yours then.. go get hin before he give up on you" Johnny advise Mark. Mark smile widely at that words.

"I'm going to make him mine by Monday next week" Mark said in determination. Johnny smile proudly at Mark. He hope Mark could be happy with his choice whoever the person is.   
  
  
  
  
  


××skip time××  
Monday finally coming. Mark enter the school with a bit nervous, happy and excitement. He cannot wait to see Donghyuck reaction when he accept the younger's feeling and make him as Mark's boyfriend.

When he saw Donghyuck at the garden all alone while reading a book, he happily approach the younger with a wide smile.

"Hi Donghyuckie~" Mark greet the boy. The said boy look up from his book and Mark can see how the younger's face fall once he saw Mark. But Mark pretend it was nothing.

"About your confession a month ago.." even before Mark could finish his words, Donghyuck suddenly stood making Mark stopped from continue speaking.

"Just forget about that hyung.. i don't want to wait anymore.. i should have know my place instead of hoping a miracle will happen. Thanks for still remembering that useless confession" with that Donghyuck left Mark dumbfounded alone in the garden.   
  
  
  
  


Johnny didn't know how to deal with a crying Mark. They were supposed to be in class right now but because of Mark calling him to go to the rooftop, he decide to skip class and calm Mark. But nothing could seem to calm Mark from his crying.

"Tell me why are you crying again?"

"Dong.. hyuck.. he told me t-to f-forget ab-bout his confession" Mark wailing again. Johnny sighed.

"Why he said that? Doesn't he likes you?" Johnny carefully asked. Mark stop crying for awhile.

"He told me last month that he like me.. but now he already give up on me!! I should just accept him when he asked that time! How fool i am.." Mark cried even more making Johnny face palmed. 

"You really like him right?" Mark nodded.

"Then use your charm to get him. Stop crying like a girl who has been reject by her crush. You look so ugly right now"   
  
  
  
  


**Donghyuck pov**  
I feel bad for saying that.. i didn't mean to ruin his mood by saying that. I know what he is going to say. I really know cause i can tell it by his face that morning. Once i walk away from him, i hide inside janitor room and cry out all my feeling there.

I like him. And still like him even if he didn't like me. There is a reason why i stop him from finishing his words there.

Two days ago, when i was walking alone at the park near to my house, there are three girl confront me. I was smile lightly at them, knowing already what they are going to say at me. A girl who stand in the middle gave me a disgusted look.

"You! I have told you not to keep flirting with Mark! He is mine okay? And look at yourself, do you think he is going to like a person who have a tan skin like you?? Dream on, loser!"

Her sidekick nodded at her words and smirk at me. I let out a sigh before walking away from them.

"Listen here, you better stay away from him or... i will make sure your life feel like a hell!" The girl shout. I tried to ignore her words and just step forward without looking or care about them.

"I'm so sorry Mark hyung.. you better found someone else"   
  
  
  
  
  


**Mark pov**  
The next day, i wake up with determination on making Donghyuck fall in love with again. I dress nicely with wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. Once i satisfied with my looks, i take my belongings before walking to school.

Like usual, once i walk inside the school, there is some bunch students at the corner swooning at me. Well, im Mark Lee. Who wouldn't fall for me? I walk without care about anyone there cause my eyes already caught someone presence at his locker. I walk towards him before leaning on the locker next to his. He was shock with my sudden presence and i can see his face start blushing when i stare at him.

"Hey there beauty.. how was your day?" I said to him while smirking. I'm sure i looks hot right now cause there is some girls who squealing behind me. Donghyuck clear his throat.

"F-Fine.. " he shortly answer. I didn't satisfied at all with that answer so i close the gap between our faces. I can see he was froze. I smirked even more. 

"Why did you look so beautiful today, _baby_? Did you use some magic on me that made me fall so hard to you like this, hurm?" I asked him with a sweet and seductive voice. He gulped. He eyed surround us and notice people are wacthing us. He push me away.

"Stop coming near to me hyung.. i already said i didn't want any problem happen because of me" just like yesterday, he left me. But this time i won't let him left just like that. I pull his arm make him step backward and i quickly turn his body facing me.

Everything happen in just a blink. My lips on his lips. I didn't move my lips, i just let our lips touch only. I could feel his body stiffen by the sudden kiss. I wrapped my arms around his small waist and start moving my lips abit. He seems start to relax and kiss me back.  
  
  
  
  
  


Since that incident, Donghyuck always running away from me. He go every opposite way from me so we didn't cross our path. Seriously, this makes me frustated abit. I really want to shout at him how much i like him but i prevent myself from doing so.

But three days later, when i was walking pass an empty classroom in 3rd floor, i heard some shouting and swearing. I tried not to care but my heart didn't feel at eased so i go check the class. What i found inside the classroom really shocked me.

Donghyuck was tied up on a chair with three girls standing in front him, punching, kicking and slapping his face. This make my blood boil.

How dare they touch my Donghyuck like that?!!

"Hoi!! What are you guys doing right there?!!" I shout at them, made the three girls froze. I enter the class and harshly push the girls away. They fall on the hard floor. I grimace at the sight of Donghyuck having so many bruises on his face and some on his body. I loosen the rope around his small body and quickly carried him in bridal style. He almost unconscious when i arrived and it was surely a painful sight for me to watch his state.

I glance at the three girls that was still lying on the floor. It seems like i push them too hard that made them weak. 

"You three! I'm going to remember your faces and report this to principal! If i know anyone of you dare to touch or near to Donghyuck again, say goodbye to your world cause i am not going to hesitate to kill you!"   
  
  


I bring the unconscious boy to my home. Lucky my home is not that far from school. I laid him on my bed and take a bowl of ice and handkerchief to put it on his bruises. Carefull i take off his orange sweater and saw how bad the bruises. There is some on his chest and stomach. I sigh defeatedly. If only i arrived early, maybe this won't happen to him.

After i have done cleaning him up, i take my favourite blue hoodie and make him wear it. I realise my hoodie was slightly bigger on him and it made him looks more cute. I decide to lay beside him while facing him. What a masterpiece Donghyuck is.. 

_**Third person pov**_  
Donghyuck open his eyes slowly. He saw he was not in his bedroom, instead he was in someone else room. He quickly sit up and look around him. That make him realise Mark that was sleeping next to him. He flinch and found himself wearing Mark's clothes.

'How came i suddenly in his room and wesr his hoodie?? I only remember i was being beaten by those girls.. until someone come and save me...' Donghyuck was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Mark already awake. Mark smile when the first thing he saw once he open his eyes was Donghyuck.

"Hey.. have you got a nice rest?" Mark soothed voice make the younger startled.

"Y-Yeah.. why am i here?"

"I save you from those bullies.. they beaten up you so bad" Mark pouted as he caress Donghyuck non bruised cheek. Donghyuck smile shyly as he lean into the touch.

"You should just left hyung.." Donghyuck said not daring to look into Mark's eyes.

"Why should i left when my sunshine get bullied? I don't like it when someone hurt you" Mark sternly said making Donghyuck lower his gaze on his laps.

Mark use his index finger to lift up Donghyuck face by his chin. He stare lovingly at the boy. Donghyuck's doe like eyes hold a universe in it and Mark's loves staring at it. Donghyuck's cute button nose made Mark wanted to bop their noses together everytime he got the chance to and those red plump lips of Donghyuck's is Mark's favourite. He remember the first time he taste the lips. It has taste of honey and strawberry which making Mark craving to taste the lips again. 

Donghyuck notice how Mark observing his face and to be truth it made him feel small in front the other. He tried to ignore all the butterflies in his stomach but he cannot. Without the two knowing, their faces slowly inches closer. When their noses touch is the moment when they finally realise how close their faces was.

Mark didn't want to lose this chance so he stare again into Donghyuck's eyes, wanting a permission to kiss the other's lips. Donghyuck quickly notice the sign and shyly nodded. With that, Mark didn't waste any moment and kiss Donghyuck's lips hungrily. Donghyuck kiss back with the same intense. Their lips move in same sync which made both of them drowning in their own world.   
  


After seems like a thousand minutes passes, Mark was the first one to pulled away from the kiss. He even peck Donghyuck's lips once before cupping the other's cheek. Using his thumb, he caress the younger blushing cheek. 

"Tell me.. why you suddenly stop me from saying my answer?" Mark asked softly as if he was talking with a kid. Donghyuck pout slightly and that tempt Mark to kiss those plump lips.   
  


"I don't want to talk about it" Donghyuck said. Mark raise his eyebrow. 

"Is it because those three girls who beat you?? Is that the reason why you push away your feelings for me?" Mark asked again this time in dominance voice which made Donghyuck shivered abit. The younger slowly nodded. Mark sighed.   
  


"I should give them a lesson for hurting you" Mark mumbled but loud enough for Donghyuck to hear it. Immediately Donghyuck hold both of Mark's arms.   
  


"No.. don't hurt them.. they are girls. Just let principal decide what to do with them later" Donghyuck plead giving the older his puppy eyes which made Mark go soft.   
  


"Okay, i will let them go.. but in one condition" Mark said in serious tone even though his heart was beating so fast because of nervous. He is going to confess and make sure Donghyuck accept him. After all, he is now fall more for Donghyuck. Donghyuck just look at Mark in anticipation.   
  


"I like.. no scratch that.. i love you Donghyuck. I don't care what people would say but i just want you in my life. I need you to complete my lonely heart. I want you to shine my future with your love.. so Donghyuckie, will you be my boyfriend?" Mark confessed perfectly. Donghyuck seems stunned by the sudden confession. He didn't know how to react since he knew there is only 10 percent Mark would chose him out all of the people who likes him.   
  


But his heart only reserved for Mark. If Mark already said that he _love_ him, it means the posibility for him to be with Mark forever is 100 percent. With a bright smile, he yelled, "Yes!! Of course i will be your boyfriend hyung!" 

Both of them hug happily. Mark kissed Donghyuck's head fondly. While Donghyuck buried his face on Mark's chest with a happy smile on his face. 


End file.
